Who Knew?
by taylorsbreakfast
Summary: One evening sparks a new... friendship between Marinette and Chat Noir. Who Knew that one half of the Paris’ superhero team will be spending his nights with the bakers daughter.


Chapter 1: A Clumsy Cat

Marinette was sitting out on her balcony, a typical night in Paris with the chilly air blowing through her hair. She liked December. December always had a certain feel to it, not just the holidays, but it was just the feelings that came along. She let herself think as looked at the full moon right above the Eiffel Tower. All of sudden a shadow of a figure appeared in front of the moon. "Had Santa began coming to Paris early?" She thought. As she watched the shadow move about the alleyways she realized it wasn't Santa, just one half of the superhero team that defends the city. She watched from a distance. He looked her way as he was rising himself up on his baton. He gave Marinette a smile that could make a girl melt, but she didn't and just waved. He laughed at himself, and waved back. Chat, though, didn't process quickly enough that he needed to use his hand to keep himself steady on his baton, and soon went tumbling down on top of the roof next to him. As Marinette wasn't this scene unfold she quickly yelled towards him asking if was alright. Chat picked himself up and said he was alright, but Marinette insisted that he come over to her, he did. As he arrived at her balcony, she stood up and stared at him examining his face... for scars, yep, scars, not just an excuse to look at his face.

"I swear Princess, I'm _purrrfectly_ fine." And with that she rolled her eyes at him at sat back down in her chair. She motioned him to sit down next to her.

"You sure your fine?" She finally asked over the short pause of silence.

"No need to worry, Mari, I've taken plenty of falls. Besides the suit absorbs most of it."

"The suit won't always take the damage Chat."

"Alright, alright. I'll try to be more careful, it wasn't my fault though, it's impolite to not wave back at a Princess."

"Yes, I Chat I guess it's partially my fault you fell." She then quickly replies sarcastically, "Whatever Can I do for you to forgive me?"

"Hmm.." Chat ponders "Well, dear Princess you do live at a bakery and me, as I am a stray kitty, would like some of the tasty treats your parents offer to the public."

"Alright Chat, so you want me to get you some cookies from downstairs?"

With a smile he said "Pleaseeeeee"

Marinette headed downstairs to bakery, leaving Chat to himself on the balcony. Chat began to think, what the heck was he doing here at her house? Marinette was his classmate, who, honestly, he kinda got the vibe that she didn't like him that much, but recently she had been a bit more talkative, he didn't understand the sudden change, but whatever. Marinette emerged from the trapdoor interrupting his train of thoughts.

"Here ya go alley cat, I batch of cookies freshly made today." As Chat began munching on the cookies, he looked Mari, her hair glistened in the moonlight- Wait What? Why would I be thinking that, I like ladybug.

"Chat- Chat.." Marinette had stopped him from thinking any further.

"Chat were you listening to anything I was saying?" No. "Yes, of course _Purrrincess_."

Marinette gave him a sly brow "sureeee. Anyway Chat it's getting late, I have school tomorrow and you should probably head back to whatever alley you came from." "Princess, you wound me" he said putting his hands up to his heart, but then relaxing again. "But i too, had a pleasant evening, we should do it again sometime." Chat reaches for Marinette's hand and kissed the top of it. "Goodbye, Little Lady" and with that Chat had disappeared into the night, the only thing showing that he was every here was an empty plate with some cookie crumbs.

Marinette walked into her room, and glanced at her wall that she _used_ to have covered in pictures of Adrien. She took them down about 2 months ago after she realized that she didn't really know Adrien. She thought that it was silly to 'love' someone who gave you an umbrella. So she decided to take her obsession down a notch.

She finished some last touches on a design, and headed off to sleep. And _Who Knew_ thatnight she'd be thinking about a cat that had just visited.


End file.
